Frederick William I of Prussia
| birth_place =Berlin, Prussia | death_date = | death_place =Berlin, Prussia | place of burial=Sanssouci, Potsdam | religion =Calvinism |}} Frederick William I ( ) (14 August 1688 – 31 May 1740) was the King in Prussia and Elector of Brandenburg (as Frederick William II) from 1713 until his death. He was in personal union the sovereign prince of the Principality of Neuchâtel. The King acquired a reputation for his fondness for military display, leading to his special efforts to hire the tallest men he could find in all of Europe for a special regiment nicknamed the Potsdam Giants. He was known as the Soldier-king (Soldatenkönig). Reign He was born in Berlin to Frederick I of Prussia and Sophia Charlotte of Hanover. His father had successfully acquired the title King for the margraves of Brandenburg. During his own reign, Frederick William I did much to centralize and improve Prussia. He replaced mandatory military service among the middle class with an annual tax, established primary schools, and resettled East Prussia (which had been devastated by the plague in 1709).Ostpreußen: The Great Trek The king encouraged farming, reclaimed marshes, stored grain in good times and sold it in bad times. He dictated the manual of Regulations for State Officials, containing 35 chapters and 297 paragraphs in which every public servant in Prussia could find his duties precisely set out: a minister or councillor failing to attend a committee meeting, for example, would lose six months' pay; if he absented himself a second time, he would be discharged from the royal service. In short, Frederick William I concerned himself with every aspect of his relatively small country, planning to satisfy all that was needed for Prussia to defend itself. His rule was absolutist and he was a firm autocrat. He practiced rigid economy, never started a war, and at his death there was a large surplus in the royal treasury (which was kept in the cellar of the royal palace). He intervened briefly in the Great Northern War but gained little territory. More significantly, the 'Soldier-King' had made considerable reforms to the Prussian army's training, tactics and conscription program- leaving his son Friedrich with a formidable weapon to build Prussia's power. The observation that "the pen is mightier than the sword" has sometimes been attributed to him. (See as well: “Prussian virtues”.) Burial and reburials Frederick William died in 1740 at age 51 and was interred at the Garrison Church in Potsdam. During World War II, in order to protect it from advancing allied forces, Hitler ordered the king’s coffin, as well as those of Frederick the Great and Paul von Hindenburg, into hiding, first to Berlin and later to a salt mine outside of Bernestrode. The coffins were later discovered by occupying American Forces, who re-interred the bodies in St. Elisabeth's Church in Marburg in 1946. In 1953 the coffin was moved to Burg Hohenzollern, where it remained until 1991, when it was finally laid to rest on the steps of the altar in the Kaiser Friedrich Mausoleum in the Church of Peace on the palace grounds of Sanssouci. The original black marble sarcophagus collapsed at Burg Hohenzollern—the current one is a copper copy.MacDonogh, Giles (2007). After the Reich: The Brutal History of the Allied Occupation, p. 93. Basic Books, New York. Relationship with Frederick II His eldest surviving son was Frederick II (Fritz), born in 1712. Frederick William wanted him to become a fine soldier. As a small child, Fritz was awakened each morning by the firing of a cannon. At the age of 6, he was given his own regiment of children to drill as cadets, and a year later, he was given a miniature arsenal. Fritz was beaten for being thrown off a bolting horse and wearing gloves in cold weather. Frederick William would frequently mistreat Fritz (he preferred his younger sibling August William). After the prince attempted to flee to England with his tutor, Hans Hermann von Katte, the father had Katte executed before the eyes of the prince, who himself was court-martialled.Farquhar, Michael (2001). A Treasure of Royal Scandals, p. 114. Penguin Books, New York. ISBN 0-7394-2025-9. The court declared itself not competent in this case. Whether it was the king's intention to have his son executed as well (as Voltaire claims) is not clear. However, the Holy Roman Emperor Charles VI intervened, claiming that a prince could only be tried by the Imperial Diet of the Holy Roman Empire itself. Frederick was imprisoned in the Fortress of Küstrin from 2 September to 19 November 1731 and exiled from court until February 1732. Marriage and family Frederick William married his first cousin Sophia Dorothea of Hanover, George II's younger sister (daughter of his uncle, King George I of Great Britain and Sophia Dorothea of Celle) on 28 November 1706. They had fourteen children, including: He was the godfather of the Prussian envoy Friedrich Wilhelm von Thulemeyer and of his grand-nephew, Prince Edward Augustus of Great Britain. Titles from birth * His Serene Highness The Electoral Prince of Brandenburg * His Royal Highness The Crown Prince in Prussia * His Majesty The King in Prussia Ancestry See also * Prussian virtues References External links * Biography of Frederick William I Category:1688 births Category:1740 deaths Category:Kings of Prussia Category:Electoral Princes of Brandenburg Category:Electors of Brandenburg Category:Princes of Neuchâtel Category:Protestant monarchs Category:German Calvinist and Reformed Christians Category:House of Hohenzollern Category:Recipients of the Order of the Black Eagle Category:People from Berlin Category:People from the Margraviate of Brandenburg Category:18th-century German people